La pierde oportunidades
by gambacho
Summary: ¿cuantas veces se puede perder el amor?


Olaa… bueno escribí este pequeñito de Azusa y Yui… espero no este tan mal… se que es super corto pero no me dio a mas… realmente solo se me vino esto a la mente… al pensar como es la relación de ellas…

…..

(Azusa)La tuve a mis pies… estaba para mi… no importaba cuando o como si yo la necesitaba ella iba… me enseño a amar de todas las maneras existentes que pudiesen existir… y yo jugué con ese amor que me dio… creí que eran cosas de adolescentes y nada mas… la considere rara… la deje muchas veces a sabiendas que siempre estaría ahí para cuando yo volviera… hasta que un día… simplemente ya no estaba… Nakano Azusa tengo 23 años ingeniera civil la mejor entre todos… el mejor puesto… el mejor sueldo y la mas joven… tengo la vida que toda persona a mi edad desea a excepción por una sola cosa… no tengo al amor de mi vida en este momento daría lo que fuera por tenerla a mi lado… y justo hoy que entro a mi apartamento encuentro esa invitación a su boda… se casa la mujer que mas me amo y a la que yo mas amo y que estúpidamente no me di cuenta que la amaba… /suspiro/ me pregunto como será él… supongo que muy listo la amarro a él antes de perderla… se aseguro de tenerla a su lado siempre… vaya que es un tipo listo… y lo odio por ser mas inteligente que yo… siempre la trate de irresponsable cuando era ella la única responsable que cuidaba de este amor por las dos… y yo era la estúpida irresponsable que lo dejo morir que no ayudo ni un poquito a cuidarlo… que estúpida fui siempre la creí tan poco… y era yo la que no valía nada… no… la que no vale nada… llamare a mis antiguas compañeras de la banda… a mis sempais… que gracioso se escucha después de tanto tiempo voy a verlas a todas a mis compañeras a todas… y sobre todo a ella… /mientras se observaba frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño/

Día de la boda…

(Azusa)Espero que este vestido me quede bien… dejare mi cabello suelto… y maquillare un poco mi rostro no quiero sobresalir… ya estoy… /el corazón latía… los nervios estaban alterados… llego al lugar de la boda la primera a la que vio fue Mío… luego a Mugi… y luego a las demás en realidad estaba sorprendida como se veían cambiadas…/ "Mío sempai luce como una millonaria intelectual… Mugi sempai luce… no luce como millonaria… Ritsu sempai luce… mas femenina… Jun tambien luce mas femenina esto si es una sorpresa…" hola tanto tiempo

(Ritsu) /se abalanzo a abrazarla/ tanto tiempo ella es de mi equipo… no queremos saber nada de las jirafas estiradas /se burlo de Mío que era mas alta/

(Mío) ¡cállate!... sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre /con el puño desenvainado/

(Mugi) Ricchan… te ves muy bien… Mío chan tambien te ves bien… Azusa estas muy linda /dijo sonriendo/

(Azusa) gracias Mugi sempai

(Ritsu) hace años que dejamos la escuela… llámanos por nuestros nombres… /dijo muy alegre y energética como siempre/

(Azusa) "ella se ve mas madura… Mío sempai tambien… pero parece que siguen siendo las mismas amigas de siempre" si… esta bien… "yo solo quiero saber ¿Dónde esta ella?... en verdad no puedo creer que esto este pasando…" /disimuladamente buscaba entre la gente/

(¿?) entren a la iglesia… ya vienen los novios… /grito un hombre y todo mundo atendió la petición/

(Ritsu) wau… nuestra Yui se casa… en verdad no me lo esperaba /dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos/

(Mío) nadie esperaba que te casaras y lo hiciste ¬_¬

(Ritsu) soy toda una dama sociable… no como otras… /se burlo y un golpe en su cabeza la callo/ ¡dolió!... deja de hacer eso

(Mío) te lo merecías… deja de insinuar que soy una solterona…

(Ritsu) lo sos… /sonrió/ tranquila Mío chan… solo asegúrate de agarrar el ramo cuando lo tiren… /se burlo/

(Mío) ¡tonta!

(Azusa) "es como si el tiempo volviera… siguen igual… aunque tampoco esperaba que Ritsu sempai fuera la primera en casarse y ahora Yui la segunda… la vida en realidad te da sorpresas…" /pensaba resignada/

(Mugi) Azusa… ¿estás bien? /pregunto preocupada/

(Azusa) gracias… estoy bien… /la música empezó a sonar/ "maldita sea la ceremonia empezó…" /miro al altar/ "él es muy atractivo y se ve mayor que Yui sempai" /volteo a ver la puerta… no alcanzaba a ver… la luz en la entrada era molesta… solo podía escuchar la música sonar… hasta que frente a ella estaba la ambarina… resplandeciente con un vestido blanco le quedaba tan hermoso… la chica le miro… y sonrió/ felicidades /le observo seguir… mientras sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lagrimas…/

(Yui) /nunca amaría a nadie como la amo a ella… pero ahora había decidido amar nuevamente… y había aprendido a ser amada… la ceremonia siguió su curso… estaba feliz… por un momento tenia miedo que ella la odiara por haber tomado la decisión de no esperarla mas… pero no… ella le deseo felicidad… sus ojos se aguadaron…/ "ella no me odia" si… acepto

(Ritsu) es la hora del ramo… Mío preocúpate por agarrarlo…

(Yui) ¡listas!... ¡ahí va! /tiro el ramo… escuchaba a la multitud emocionada… volteo para ver/

(Azusa) /la vida estaba riéndose de ella… justo ella tenia que recibir el ramo… eso era una mierda/ "no puedo creerlo… soy la burla del destino… no… esto me lo hice sola" /sonrió… se dio la media vuelta para salir… se quedo en la entrada de la iglesia… todos felicitaban a los novios…/

(Yui) aquí estabas… que alivio… pensé que te habías ido… /reparo que la chica lloraba en silencio… pero lloraba… se acerco a ella limpio las lagrimas… mientras ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas/ todo esta bien… ya no llores… /le abrazo… y rozo sus labios con los de ella… luego sonrió/ espero me invites a tu boda… solo una cosa mas… jamás ame a nadie mas que a vos… y te seguiré amando… es solo que decidí amar a alguien mas… de verdad me sentí aliviada al saber que no me odiabas… pero todo esta bien… ahora ya no me interpondré en tu futuro… /sonrió/ vamos por pastel

(Azusa) no puedo… tengo trabajo que hacer… es mejor que me vaya… hasta luego Yui sempai… "¿Por qué me voy?... ¿Por qué no la llevo conmigo?... se que ella vendría conmigo si se lo pido… estoy tan envidiosa… ya se porque… ella se merece algo mas que esperar… voy por mi estúpido futuro" nos vemos Yui sempai… /se retiro… subió a su auto quito los tacos eran incómodos… tiro su ramo en el asiento del copiloto… se echo a reír al ver que en una tipo cubierta que tenia el ramo estaba llena de pegatinas…/ Yui sempai es tan dulce… /arranco su auto y desapareció de aquel lugar/

Tiempo después…

(Yui) /suspiro/ me pregunto si ¿habrá podido encontrar a alguien a quien amar?… espero que si… seria muy triste que no conociera lo que es amar con locura… lo que es perder la razón por amor… espero que sea feliz… /rio/ me hubiera ido con ella si me lo hubiese pedido… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que ella me lo pediría?... nunca tuve nada que ofrecerle… siempre fui una molestia… siempre fue mas madura que yo… aun así tuve la leve esperanza… /sonrió de nuevo/ hubiese sido estúpido dejar su futuro por alguien como yo… /se levanto de la silla en la que estaba… se estiro… la puerta sonó… abrió la misma…/ ¿Azusa?

(Azusa) /le abrazo/ perdón… perdón por no aceptar que te amaba como a nadie… perdón por perderte… huye conmigo por favor… /escucho un llanto/ perdón /soltándole/

(Yui) no llores Azunya… vamos /le tomo la mano… le guio a una recamara… la puerta decía Azusa… abrió la misma/ ella es Azusa… Azunya 2 /rio tantamente/

(Azusa) le pusiste mi nombre… ¿Por qué?

(Yui) porque Azunya fue el gran amor de mi vida… y ella es ahora lo mas importante de mi vida… lo siento Azunya no puedo huir con vos… pero podes venir a vernos siempre que quieras… Azunya y yo estaríamos felices de que vengas… ¿verdad? /dio acariciando la mejía de la niña/ si me lo hubieras pedido ese día… me hubiera ido con vos… pero tambien comprendo… incluso yo lo entiendo… que tu futuro era muy importante… perdóname por ser tan débil y no poder esperarte hasta hoy…

(Azusa) /salió de la casa de Yui/ gracias… adiós Yui sempai… /subió a su auto y se fue…/ en verdad soy una experta en perder las oportunidades que la vida me da… soy una pierde oportunidades oficial…

…..

Bueno ahí esta este mini… espero les haya gustado… no e gran cosa… pero se me vino a la cabeza ¿algún review?


End file.
